


Immortal Crew

by GeekySarcasm



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekySarcasm/pseuds/GeekySarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader is a female that has started experiencing immortality. This will tell the tale of her adventures in her early years of immortality into the present time.  Reader will have come across the FAHC earlier in her life. Many diary entries telling the details of the Reader's life. Inspired by @michaeljnes on tumblr with their post of how old they thought the others would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was always a trippy thing, being immortal. Every time you “died”, it took you for a shock. You had always thought you were the only one.

It was troubling at first. The first time, you woke up after dying from the plague, and you were lying naked on the street. Your body lacked the spots it had originally been colored in.

“Hey, what are you doing there?” A baker screeched. You jolted up, away from the bodies. “You trying to get sick? Come with me.”

You followed him and lived with him in a town over from your original one. You had to vanish two years later because you hadn’t aged a day. That was your first hint that you were immortal.

You were shaken up and had been convincing yourself for those two years that you lived with the baker that you had been poisoned and was hallucinating. Those were the only memories you had retained, there were fuzzy images that threatened to show themselves but never did.

It wasn’t until you were shot through the heart with an arrow that you realized you were imagining it.

“Oi! What are you--? Shit! I shot a woman!” A deep voice yelled. You pulled yourself away from the tree you had slammed against.

“That hurt.” You moaned, gripping the arrow. His face was covered with a dried mud, as if to hide his identity. His blue eyes pierced into yours as he tried moving your clothing.

“I’ve studied medicines, let me see how hurt you are.” The man insisted. You shoved his hands away from yours, shaking your head.

“It went through my heart.” You coughed, spitting up a little blood. The movement forward only lodged the arrow deeper.

“Shit.” He mumbled. His hand raked through his hair as he examined your face. His eyes narrowed slightly. “Why aren’t you dead then?”

“N-nevermind that. Help me pull this out.” You stammered, yanking on the arrow. You let out a small moan of pain as you failed to pull it out.

“Are you sure about that?” He questioned, his voice lowering an octave. You grimaced as you pulled at the object more.

“Get this damn thing outta me before--.” You trailed off. You didn’t want your heart healing around the arrow, that will only cause more trouble.

The man barely flinched as he yanked the arrow out. You stumbled forward slightly, only to be caught by the man. You started to close your eyes, beginning the process of healing yourself.

“Hey now, don’t fall asleep on me.” The man grunted, shaking you slightly. You tried to mutter something, anything. The jostling movements felt relaxing, and you fell asleep.


	2. Diary of 1700s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out more time has passed then she thought. Who will she meet when she reads her old diaries, diving into old memories?

When you woke up, you were naked under some silken sheets. You panicked, clinging the fabric to your body. You were completely alone. The man from before walked in, his face ridden of all mud and his hair in a delicate ponytail.

“What did you do to me?” You questioned in a small voice. He had a dark smile flash across his face as he stalked closer.

“I had the maids strip you and bathe you. I was going to have them sew you up, but it looks like they didn’t need to.” He smirked, taking a seat at the end of the bed.

You pressed yourself against the headboard, properly looking around the room. It was lavished with expensive looking items.

“Why don’t you seem surprised that I didn’t die?” You asked, narrowing your eyes. He leaned closer to you, his hand resting on your silk covered thigh.

“You’re like me.” He breathed. You felt your breath hitch as he crept closer towards you. “You’re immortal, aren’t you?”

“I-is that it? It’s the second time I should have died, but I didn’t.” You murmured. He took your hand into his, pressing it against his cheek.

“My name is Ryan. I’ve been alive since the eighteenth century.” He explained. You turned your head to the side, staring at him.

“What year is it?” You interrupted. He frowned slightly. You could remember it being the year 1699 when you died the first time.

“It’s 1790.” Ryan elaborated. You reciprocated his frown. What on earth happened? Am I missing a chunk of my history?

“You’re lying.” You frowned. Ryan shook his head. You rubbed your head, trying to will the lost memories to rise.

“What’s wrong?” Ryan questioned, placing his palm tenderly on your head. You looked into his eyes.

“I died the first time from the plague, in 1699. And then you shot me with the arrow.” You mumbled, pushing either side of your skull with your palms.

“That’s impossible.” Ryan stated. You looked to the side of the bed, seeing the brown satchel you had forgotten that you had been running with. Why were you running with it again?

Ryan caught my stare and brought you the bag. You rummaged through it, finding several old diaries.

“These are all mine.” You muttered, smoothing your hand over the leather-bound covers.

You flipped through them, finding the oldest one from 1681. It was all written by your mother, her discussing her pregnancy and your younger years. When you were old enough to write, the entries became yours. You wrote in them nearly every day until you became a teenager. The posts became more spaced out, from week to week, until it was monthly.

“This was the day I died of the plague.” You stated, thumbing over a splotched page. The ink had smudged, clearly from tears. You had written this last entry just before you died. Your hand barely had enough strength to lift the pen.

You lifted the next diary, flipping through it. You saw your life with the baker, which was what you last recalled.

“What?” You gasped, seeing a bloody page. You scanned the words, barely able to read them.

_End-March 1701_

_I trusted him. After he had taken me off of the streets. He tried to kill me. He sliced me up one night when I was lying in bed. He was going to sell my parts to some strange merchants. I didn’t want to do it. I had to. I slaughtered him and his son. They were both in on it. The son wanted to dirty me. I didn’t want to murder them, but it felt so good._

You felt Ryan read over your shoulder, and you immediately slammed the diary closed. Ryan chuckled at your reaction.

“People like us have to kill others at certain points, it’s okay.” Ryan soothed, his voice instantly calming you. You nodded, finding the next notebook.

_April 1701_

_I had to play dead for a week until I could dig myself from the grave and grab my hidden items. It’s now April. I’m traveling to another town. I’ve heard there’s one very intrigued by witchcraft, and two towns over from that one there are witch burnings. I am planning to live in the one with witch burnings first. I want to cause some mischief. It will be fun._

_Mid-May 1701_

_I have met a wonderful man. His name is Gavin. He came to the new world in the 1600s. He’s in his young twenties. I have become infatuated with him and his accent. His family has taken me in, to protect me from the harsh men of the town._

_June 1701_

_Gavin and I have found ourselves in the face of trouble more recently. We go out into the forest during the day, hunting and picking berries and herbs. The villagers are becoming suspicious of us. I can’t blame them for being suspicious of me. I skip out on the witch burnings often, not a good thing to do in this village._

_August 1701_

_The townsmen found it odd that I wrote in a diary, and I had to hold off until their suspicions died down. Gavin’s mother wants to go to a new town. We are leaving at the end of next month. I am excited to go. We’re leaving in the middle of the night, as to not get attacked._

_Mid-December 1701_

_It took a lot longer for our travels than we thought. The year is coming to an end, and we have finally settled into a new town. We were nearly caught by the "witch hunters" of our previous town when we left. It was a bit difficult to live in the forest for a while, but we adapted quickly. This new town is going to get annoying. They are stricter here with checking for witches. I’m becoming nervous, as I look as if I have not aged in the months I have been here. I’m beginning to starve myself to change my appearance, though it does no harm to me._


	3. Farewell Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Gavin end up in a bit of a sticky situation, marking the end of their journey together.

_February 1702_

_The people here are much stricter, and are frequently watching me. It’s becoming too nerve-wracking. I’m jeopardizing Gavin and his family. I’m going to have to disappear soon._

_March 1702_

_Half of the town is convinced I am a witch, and they are going to put me on trial. Gavin tried to defend me, and now he is on trial as well. I’m scared for him. I don’t want him to be killed because of me._

You held your head for a moment, thinking deeply as the words spark memories inside of you. You and Gavin had been spending too much time together in the forest. The town thought you were up to no good, even though you were bringing back food for them.

 

“Come with me.” The town’s leader demanded. You dropped the basket of berries you were carrying with the young girls in the center, leaving them to be washed, before following.

You and Gavin were locked in separate cells, as you were accused of being witches. His family was allowed to visit you two for a quick moment.

“I’m sorry.” You muttered, unable to look his mother in her red, tear stained eyes for more than a moment.

Once the sun had descended, you and Gavin were dragged outside. You noticed that they were preparing for a witch burning, and You hoped it would only be for you.

“Gavin Free and (Y/N) have been found guilty of witchcraft!” The leader boomed. His voice echoing through the silent crowd. Some people in the crowd booed loudly, while others looked away in shame.

You and Gavin were being tied to large stakes. You grimaced as the rope dug harshly into your skin. You would probably punish yourself later for allowing this to happen.

“Gavin, I’m--.” You began. You were quickly silenced by a harsh slap to the face. A stern look from the leader silenced you. You couldn't even touch your stinging cheek as he continued rambling. You felt so tempted to burst out with yelling and flailing to get them to release Gavin, but you determined it would cause more harm than good.

The flames were lit beneath you, and you squirmed under the immense heat. You knew it would burn you, and you would die for a small period of time. Once they were satisfied that you was truly dead, You would rush to the Free’s family home and grab your things before disappearing.

The flames were nearly engulfing your bodies now, and you made the mistake of looking at Gavin. You were both biting your lips as hard as you could to not give them the satisfaction of the noises of your pain.

Gavin let out a loud screech as the flames hit his face, causing you to yell out. It was all your fault that he was getting hurt as well.

You stilled your movements, tears dripping from your face into the fire. You gave into the flames, opening your mouth and accepting death. Soon, your movements stilled completely.

You woke up cold and in pain. It appeared that Gavin and yourself had been thrown in the river outside of the town. The cold water and slight breeze stung your charred and blackened skin.

You forced yourself over to where Gavin was, resting your hand on his cheek. Your tears burned as they rushed down your skin.

“Gavin I am so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t want you hurt.” You cried, your voice slightly croaking. You pressed a silent kiss to his lips before you dragged his body up onto the bank of the river.

You wanted to just collapse and sleep on the soft ground of the forest, but you knew that your things would be burned if you didn’t get to them soon.

You ran to the village, uttering small curses as rocks and sharp objects lodged in your feet, but you didn’t have time to complain.

You were going to sneak into the home through the backdoor; however, you froze when you saw your things sitting out by the door. There was a burlap sack that Mrs. Free had made from some of the animals you and Gavin had brought back.

You opened it to find your old diaries and some clothing along with a small note.

 

You opened your eyes to find your fingers wrapped around the crumpled note. A few words were scrawled across the bottom.

_I know you’ll come back for these things. Do us a favor and bring some clothing to Gavin. Rest them over his body, we’d like him to be clothed._

You took the clothes as the family had wished and carefully dressed Gavin. His body didn’t seem to be as burned as you had first thought it was.

You looked towards the sun rising and pulled the hood of your cloak over yourself, marching towards the sun, never looking back.


	4. Goodbye and Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has decided to go on with her life; after all, she can't stay with Ryan for forever. Goodbye Ryan, and hello to---.

"You’ve been through quite a bit.” Ryan muttered, closing the diary. Your eyebrows furrowed as you wondered when he had taken it.

“I would like to walk around. Where are we anyways?” You questioned. Ryan handed you some clothing before turning away. You slid the simple dress and garments on as he paced slowly.

“Well, when you live for long periods of time, you earn a lot of money. I had this hotel built for my comfort.” Ryan explained. You slid a pair of slippers on, trailing up behind him.

“Can I ask how--.” You trailed off, not wanting to outright ask. Ryan chuckled as he turned to face you.

“How did I die first? Got sick.” Ryan stated, being fairly vague. You shrugged, not minding.

Ryan led you down some halls, passing several patrons and employees. You stopped to stare at a couple of them, nearly losing Ryan.

“I figured you’re hungry. Being killed does make you rather starved.” Ryan laughed. You laughed a little, too distracted by the patrons to say anything else.

You and Ryan ate together in silence, as you were watching the other people. You cleared your throat to gain his attention, and his eyes flickered back to yours.

“Is everyone else here immortal?” You questioned. Ryan tried not to laugh as he shook his head. “Hmm, how interesting to be with people that could die.”

You opted to stay with Ryan for a couple of weeks before continuing on your journey. You had hoped to find other people in your situation.

“Thank you for the items.” You smiled. Ryan had gotten you a carriage during your stay. He had some guests make several items of clothing for you and had food prepared for your trip.

“I hope to see you again, sooner rather than later.” Ryan smiled, helping you up into the carriage. Ryan even gave you quite a bit of money, though you tried to decline.

“Hopefully you won’t kill me next time.” You chuckled. Ryan let out a small laugh as well. His hand lingered on yours for just a moment too long. He had a really sad look on his face, and it seemed as if he would ask you to stay longer.

“Here, I had this prepared, so I’ll know it’s you.” Ryan smiled softly, pulling out small golden necklace with an arrow.

“Oh how clever.” You laughed, slipping the necklace on. Ryan grinned, waving you off.

The trip was fairly long, and you didn’t bother to stop in the nearby towns. You continued going, trying to get far from the places you had already seen.

You arrived at a small town with many people in it, despite its size. The carriage seemed a bit more lavish than what would be there, so you backtracked to a larger town and traded it for some cloth and needles. You did keep the horse though, it could come in handy for an escape.

“Well hello Miss!” An eager boy beamed, his cheeks slightly rosy. You hopped down from your horse and shook the boy’s hand.

“It looks like there’s someone new in town.” A middle-aged woman smiled. Her eyes sparkled kindly as she outstretched her hand.

“The name is (Y/N). Your town seems nice and quaint. The perfect place to settle down in.” You smiled.

The woman gave you a tour and introduced you to many of the town’s inhabitants. You ended up taking a small house that had belonged to an elderly lady whom had passed a week ago.

“Thank you.” You smiled, examining the home. There was a small kitchen with a bathroom to one side and a bedroom on the other along with a small living area in the center.

You brought your items into the bedroom, hiding your diaries in a locked case inside of the closet. You hung the little amount of clothing you had from Ryan in the closet before putting the new cloths in a wooden chest at the end of the bed.

The horse would be staying in the stables with the other four in the town, available for use from the other townsfolk. You were so busy focusing on putting everything in its place that you hadn't noticed the first knock at the door, and the second knock at the door startled you.

“One moment!” You called. You pushed your hair away from your face and righted your outfit before going to the front door. You noticed that the door was shut and no one was there, but you did notice the lights were on by the living area. You noticed a boy that appeared slightly younger than you were.

“Hey.” He greeted, a soft smile on his face. He stood up and walked over to where you were. You balled your hand into a small fist before releasing it and smiling back at him.

“Well, hello.” You stated. You looked him up and down, noting that he might actually be older than you are.

“My name is Ray. I lived here with the Old Lady. She took me in.” He explained. You nodded, looking around to see a few things of his you must have missed before. You felt something about him was a little off and decided to investigate it later.

“I’m (Y/N). You can stay here still.” You mumbled, gesturing to the living area. His eyes lit up and he moved closer, causing you to shift back. He stopped, noting the movement.

“I can cook. I used to for the Old Lady.” Ray claimed. You swallowed the sudden lump in your throat, accepting the fact.

After you and Ray ate, you started a new diary. You started to use them to mark your deaths. You had three so far: dying of the plague, being burned at the stake, and getting an arrow through your heart. Not too much later, you would have four.

You had an aching feeling in your chest that you would die again soon, so you wrote about the new town and Ray. You blew out your candle prior to covering yourself with the blankets, and seconds later Ray opened your door. He stood there for a few moments before closing the door.

 You shook your head, telling yourself it was nothing. You waited a small amount of time before shutting your eyes and drifting to sleep.


	5. Truth Be Told, I'm Starting to Worry About Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader nearly encounters death, and she learns more about Ray's past. A few shocking things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any suggestions feel free to write them c: any ways you want the reader's relationships with certain characters to go or how you'd like one of them to (completely or nearly) kill you. ^-^ /wow I cannot believe how many people have seen this!/

You woke up with Ray cooking in the kitchen. He seemed wide awake, even though the sun had just barely risen.

You changed your clothes and padded out to the kitchen. Ray had a huge grin on his face and looked too happy. You cautiously walked over to him.

“Need any help?” You offered. Ray pointed to two plates and you grabbed them. The two of you walked over to the table and ate in silence. You felt your throat swell slightly after eating the food, and you immediately panicked.

“Is something wrong?” Ray asked, his voice rising several octaves. You clenched your throat, feeling your windpipes beginning to swell shut.

“A-allergic reaction.” You gasped. Ray’s jaw dropped as he ran around looking for what to do. You pushed yourself over to the bathroom to try and get the food out of your system.

You rinsed your mouth out before going back to see Ray pacing. The swelling should go down soon enough with the food out of your system.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t know you had allergies.” Ray apologized. He looked physically shaken, and you felt bad for your suspicions.

“It’s okay.” You muttered. You looked at the food dishes on the table, trying to deduct what could have caused the allergy attack. It was strange, but you found nothing that you could recall being allergic to.

You laid in bed at night, writing in the diary and thinking over the events of the day.

_April 1790_

_I had what seemed to be an allergic reaction today during breakfast, but I failed to find anything in the dish I was allergic to. I nearly stabbed my foot on a sharp nail poking up from the floorboards. Ray noticed it and fixed it. Ray doesn’t like to let me out of his sight; however, I feel the same way about him._

_May 1790_

_Nothing has happened in the past month that is worth writing down. Ray and I have become fast friends and bonded quickly due to living together. For some reason, most people in the village avoid him. It's like they're afraid of him. I can't understand why; he's a harmless and nice guy._

_June 1790_

_I've become suspicious of Ray again. A young woman screamed and ran away from him after he muttered something to her. She's not the only person that's run from him before, and I took it as a coincidence the first time. It's been happening more often lately, and people have started to be cautious of me. I’m going to have to confront Ray soon._

You walked through the town to the stables, painfully aware that people were staying clear of you. You grabbed a small brush and began combing through the horse’s hair. It was soothing and made you feel peaceful. It also reminded you ever so slightly of Ryan.

“Hey Miss.” A small boy smiled. You noticed that he was the boy you had first seen when you had first come to this town.

“Hello there. What's your name?” You smiled back, looking down for a moment to see his hand outstretching towards the horse.

“I can't tell you.” He mumbled. You froze, turning to look at the boy. He had started to move away from you.

“I don't understand. Everything was fine in this town when I first moved here. What's going on?” You frowned.

“You took _him_ in. _He's_ not a good person. He's not normal.” The boy stated. You opened your mouth to ask more, but the boy ran off. Moments later you realized why he had taken off running.

Ray walked over, a large grin on his face and two bright, red apples in his hands. He held one out to you, his face looking nothing besides innocent.

“Found these in a tree by our house.” Ray smiled, grabbing your hand and placing an apple in it. You took a knife from your boot, just a little something someone in the village gifted to you, and sliced a couple pieces of apple off.

You watched as he bit into his as you brought a piece to your mouth. The little boy from earlier ran by you and nearly knocked you over, sending the apple flying. You watched as dirt and other grime coated the apple.

“What a shame.” You muttered, walking over to the apple. You tossed it in a small bin, returning your knife to your boot. Ray had a small glimmer of what looked to be disappointment in his eyes.

_August 1790_

_One of the villagers brought me into their small shop, insisting that I didn't tell Ray where I was. They told me the story that had been passed down through three generations. Ray was on of the first settlers on the land, which seemed impossible. It was nearly eighty years ago since this land was plotted. There once had been a murderer that took shelter in the village, but he hadn't stopped his killings. While here, he killed six women. Ray was destined to be the hero of the story. It was claimed that he disguised himself as a woman and tried to seduce the murderer._

_The murderer broke into the home that Ray stayed in and killed him while he was sleeping. The murderer then brought the body out and threw it in the streets. There were chunks missing, yet Ray stood up and lunged towards the murderer. It is said that they fought for quite a period of time before Ray savagely killed the man. People were thankful at first that the murderer was gone, but they grew fearful of Ray._

_There was talk that Ray was sent from God to protect the village. To help it prosper and the children live happily. Ray became greedy though and thought the people of the village owed him. He had demanded that they care for him until he felt better, which they felt was equal for the suffering he had been put through. That's all the villagers would tell me. They did say that he had a fondness of poisoning people though._

“Whatchya writing there (Y/N)?” Ray smirked, poking his head through the door. You slammed the diary shut, instantly holding it to your chest.

“It’s just a diary.” You mumbled. Ray waltzed over to your bed, plopping down at the end of it. You sighed, moving away from the desk.

From rereading the diaries, you had determined that each time you died, the healing process became faster and faster. The first time you died, you were dead for a little over a month. You don’t remember how long passed from the second one, but after Ryan shot you it was only twenty-four hours.


	6. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decides it's time to discover the other chunks of her memory that she is missing.

You and Ray lived together for a total of four years. Villagers were shocked every time they saw you, and they thought he was trying to poison you to get rid of you.

“Morning (Y/N).” Ray smiled, lazily leaning over the couch. You finished cooking the breakfast, a small smile on your face.

“Morning Ray. Go get ready for the day and come eat.” You laughed. Ray grabbed a handful of clothing, making his way to the bathroom.

This was how things always went with the two of you. You had learned that he was trying to poison your meals every now and then. In the end, you decided it would be best if you got up earlier than he did and made sure you prepared the meals.

Every now and then Ray would bring you a snack, but it seemed like he had given up on the idea of poisoning you.

You and Ray smiled at each other as he took the seat opposite you. You ate in silence for a few moments until he let out a small laugh.

“Ya know, when you first moved here, I tried to poison you.” Ray said, laughing more. You felt your arm twitch as you continued eating.

You looked up at him for a small second, neither of you moving. A smile splayed across his features as he began eating again.

“After the first couple of times, I grew bored of it and irritated that you weren’t getting sick or dying.” Ray sighed, moving his food around. He looked up again, a smile forming again. “But I grew to like you more and more. You’re unlike anyone I’ve met.”

You set your utensils down, pushing back the chair with a loud noise. Ray looked up, a little shocked.

You didn’t bother saying anything as you gathered your coat and pushed outside into the harsh winter. You let the door slam shut as you wandered into the ankle-deep snow.

You relished in the snow; you would never get tired of the unique flakes falling from the sky and the feeling of comfort they presented you with. You continued walking through the snow, just to the outer skirts of the forest to get away.

You crept along silently in the forest, searching for any animals. You enjoyed finding them and just sitting on the ground or a rock until they came over to you. The forest was the one place that Ray never followed you to.

“U-uhm (Y/N). Where are you?” Ray called, his voice echoing through the forest. You sighed, contemplating on just hiding.

You made the decision of pretending everything was fine, but you would be leaving for Ryan’s estate once Ray was asleep. You took a deep breath, stepping out from behind a cluster of trees to find Ray.

“Let’s go home.” You stated, mustering a smile. Ray nodded, looking physically shaken from being in the forest. He had never enjoyed being in the forest. It reminded you of Gavin, when the two of you used to collapse, laughing in the snow of the forest after hunting.

“You in there?” Ray chuckled, snapping in front of your eyes. You blinked, shaking your head.

“Sorry. The snow and forest remind me of a good friend of mine.” You muttered, leading the way out. Ray stuck closely to your side all day, and it was rather annoying.

You sat out on the couch with him until he fell asleep. Once you were sure he wouldn’t wake up, you gathered your items and ran to the stables. The sky was nearly black, making it rather difficult to blend in with the white ground.

“Where are you going?” A voice asked. You whipped around, seeing Ray standing in the ankle-deep snow with none of the appropriate snow clothes on.

“I just need to go see an old friend of mine. He hasn’t seen me in a while.” You murmured. You had everything attached to your horse, you just needed to hop on and ride away, but you didn’t want to. You significantly enjoyed being with Ray.

Ray stalked closer to you, a mixture of emotions shining in his eyes. The clouds moved, allowing the moon light to shine purely on Ray.

“Don’t leave.” Ray demanded, his hands tightening into fists. You ran my fingers through your hair before realizing you had forgotten something.

“Here, I wrote this for you.” You smiled, handing Ray a crumpled paper from your pocket. Ray looked slightly angry as he yanked the paper from your hands.

“Dear Ray, I didn’t want to leave. I’m really glad we became friends, but I have a bad feeling in my gut. I must go check on my friend. I hope to see you again.” Ray read aloud, his features scrunching up.

You opened your mouth to speak, but you found no words came out. You felt sudden pain in your side. Looking down, you saw a knife shoved in between your ribs.

“You’re supposed to stay with me.” Ray glared, twisting the knife deeper. You gasped, feeling the cold air sting the widening wound.

“R-Ray, why?” You frowned, beginning to shake. Ray’s eyes narrowed as he lifted you, placing you on the horse. You weakly grabbed the reins, giving them a small tug.

The horse took off, leaving Ray standing behind with a bloody knife in his hands. You looked back, seeing the red stained snow around him. It was difficult to tell, but it looked like Ray was upset.

You weren't leaving because you were upset with Ray, nor did you leave because you were worried about Ryan. You were still missing about eighty years of your timeline, and you decided to go back to Ryan’s estate to relax there and see if you left any diaries.

You sat up meekly, gripping your side. You couldn’t bleed all over the horse, and at this rate you would bleed out and need a long time to recover.

You yanked the reins back, bringing the horse to a stop. You hopped down, wincing in pain as your legs nearly buckled. You looked around, hoping to find some clay or something to stop the bleeding.

When you found nothing, you decided to just put some deer hide on the area. You pulled yourself back on the horse, giving the reins one last yank.


	7. There's Always More to be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader remembers some of what happened after she and Gavin were burned to death.

You must have dozed off, your body trying to heal itself, because you awoke in a familiar bed. You looked around, seeing the fancy room around you, and you gave a small sigh of relief. Somehow, you ended up where you wanted to be.

It looked like someone had cleaned the blood off of you, thankfully. You sat in the bed for a few minutes, expecting someone to come in. When no one did, you got up and threw on a dress sitting at the end of the bed.

You padded through the halls, searching for any familiar faces. You ran into a couple of new patrons, but you didn’t see any familiar maids or Ryan.

“Excuse me!” You called, seeing a maid scurrying along the corridor. She stopped for a moment, her mouth hanging open as if she was about to scold you for interrupting her work.

“Oh yes. You were here years ago. Ryan’s favorite Mistress.” The maid muttered. You felt your face heat up for a moment, unable to determine whether it was from embarrassment or anger.

“W-well, where’s Ryan?” You questioned. Her face fell for a moment as she pondered the question.

“He left a year after you did, but he’s been traveling. He was due back a week ago.” She concluded, looking as if she wanted to begin working again.

“Wait, did you happen to find a bag with old diaries in it?” You asked. The maid looked a tad annoyed as she nodded.

“They’re in the top drawer of your desk.” The maid stated, running off again. You sighed, returning to your room. There was barely any snow in this area, which was disappointing, but it meant that there were good chances that Ryan wasn’t caught in a snowstorm.

You rummaged through the desks of your room until you came across several more diaries. You discovered a diary filled with years of adventures from after you met Gavin.

_April 1704_

_I made sure Gavin’s family no longer lived in the village from before. I had decided to make a small visit to cause panic. I used mud to change the color of my hair before rushing into the village._

_Oh the villagers didn’t recognize me at first, and many of them gushed at my beauty. It was similar to how they did before. They insisted on washing me. It was once I was clean that they realized who I was._

You closed your eyes, laughing as their reactions floated into your mind.

“Y-you!” A woman gaped, her finger outstretched. You chuckled, standing from the tub.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re saying.” You stated, drying yourself. You pulled your clothing back on, watching as the women backed away.

“You’re a witch!” A petite brunette shrieked, running outside. You cackled, running after her. She was screeching through the village with the other women.

“What is happening here?” The leader boomed, causing the women to freeze. You grinned, walking over to him. His eyes rounded in horror as he noticed who you were. “Y-you--.” He began. You cut him off with a harsh slap to the face.

“You don’t have the right to speak!” You yelled, quickly shutting him up. He had paled several shades and was clearly shaking in his boots.

“How did you survive? You were dead!” The man glared. You brushed a strand of your hair behind your ears, trying to look innocent.

“Oh I was, but only for a small amount of time.” You smiled. The brunette from before stepped forward, her arms visibly quivering.

“W-why are you back?” She frowned, her voice barely able to hold the same pitch. You outstretched your hand, tracing her cheek.

“I’m glad you asked.” You cooed, feeling her shiver under your touch and watching as her cheeks turned red. You turned back to the leader, slamming your finger into his chest. “You killed the best man I had ever met, just because you were jealous that I spent all of my time with him in the woods.”

“That’s not true.” The leader glared. You leaned on your tip toes, blowing a small breath into his ear.

“Oh but isn’t it. You do it all the time. You give the woman you want a chance to separate from the man and be with you, but if she refuses you burn her and the man. If she accepts, you only burn the man.” You explained.

He had a look of fear on his face as you stalked towards him. You pointed towards to small brunette.

“I watched you burn her lover the day you took her into the forest and took her on the forest floor.” You accused. The small girl began crying.

“It’s true!” She wailed. The other women instantly gathered around her, comforting her.

“She was told not to tell, or he would burn her and her lover’s child at the stake.” You stated, cocking your head to the side. You grasped the small girl’s hand. “I say we burn him at the stake. He killed so many innocent people.”

“We burn him!” The girl yelled, her voice shrill. Her eagerness nearly took you by surprise, but you had figured this would be the outcome. He had killed so many. The leader stumbled backwards, falling to the ground.

“Prepare for the burning, now.” You ordered, stalking towards the leader. Several women rushed off, preparing as told. You smoothed your hand over the man’s cheek, watching as he sat in fear. You pulled a hood over your head, reaching into your pocket to find a small jar of mud. You dug your fingers in, coating your face.

Soon enough, you were tying him to the stake. You had the ropes tight enough so they would cut his into flesh.

“Your leader here has burned innocent men and women! All because he wanted the women to be his own! It is his turn to be burned! To be made a spectacle of!” You yelled, your voice echoing to the people of the village.

Many of the women cheered, clearly the victims of his leadership. He opened his mouth, intent on making a case. You slapped him again, allowing a small ring of metal on your hand to scrape his cheek.

“You do not have permission to speak.” You glared. You turned to the small brunette and several other women, all holding burning candles. They dropped them into the kindling, watching as the kindling caught.

You stared, laughing as the man screamed in pain. He was writhing and the smell of burning flesh was catching in the air.

“How does it feel?” You yelled, “It’s not even up to your ankles yet! Wait until it reaches your chest and your face!” You couldn’t stop yourself from cackling at him. He deserved to be in severe pain.

_End-April 1704_

_I have decided to travel to villages and right the wrongs. It’s my only purpose in life for now. I also hope to one day discover someone similar to Gavin. I remember him telling me he had an older brother and friend that still were residing in England. Maybe I would go there next. It's a possibility, but it would take so much effort._


	8. He Does Wonders with His Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader remembers what she was doing in the mid 1730s and who she was with.

You skimmed through the years of diary entries, finding nothing of importance until the year 1736.

_January 1736_

_I stole a horse a long time ago, and by stole I mean I convinced a couple of travelers to give me one of theirs because they had an extra. Of course, I did put on a little show that started with me being helpless then suggestive concluding with threatening._

_I have been travelling all over, trying to break away from the places I had been before. We have entered what people are calling the Renaissance. It’s one of my favorite times so far. The women all have wonderful dresses on and everyone is extremely handy._

_I’ve heard from many travelers such as myself that there’s a peculiar town to visit. Everyone there has a job, besides the children. I want to be there and stay there for a while._

You ran your fingers along the pages, beginning to remember more without needing to read the diary.

 

You took your time walking around the large village. There were different types of beautiful houses, though most made of stone. You were most excited to see the stonemason. It’s been said that he is incredible to watch and does the most detailed work.

The horse trailed behind you as you trailed through the town, peeking into little shops as you passed by. You stopped the second you found the stonemason. There was a conveniently placed, small area for horses outside, so you left yours there.

You poked your head in through the door, seeing a gruff man working on a new piece. He looked up for a moment as you slowly walked into the open building.

“Well hello there.” He smiled, going back to his piece. You muttered a hello, intent on watching him move. You tore your eyes away to examine the art around the area.

“These are all beautiful.” You sighed, running your hands over some smooth marble. He stopped for a moment, wiping some sweat from his brow.

“The name’s Jack. You look like you’ve been traveling for a while.” Jack stated, cracking his fingers.

“I’m (Y/N). You’re absolutely right.” You grinned, turning to face him. He was a lot taller than most of the men you had seen and he had a red beard covering a majority of his face.

“Why did you come here?” Jack questioned, drinking something from a dark cup. You moved around the shop, examining all of the works.

“I’ve heard it’s a fun town with an excellent stonemason.” You explained, your fingers trailing over a soft stone.

“You’re not wrong.” Jack chuckled. You made your way to his current piece and examined the large stone in his workplace.

“A full-sized statue. What an unusual request.” You mumbled, seeing the spots of what seemed to be a woman’s belly.

“I make full statues for the wealthier people of the village when their loved ones die. The others get small ones that go on the headstones that I also prepare.” Jack elaborated.

“That’s incredible. Mind if I watch you for a while? I’d love to learn how to be a stonemason.” You smiled.

“There’s an empty cot in my house if you’d like to stay.” Jack offered, getting back to work.

“I will gladly take that. I can cook and help around with things.” You stated. Jack made a small noise as he continued working. You sat in the stool next to him, simply watching his movements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to research what a stonemason was. At first I thought it was a weaponry master, but I found that it was someone that built with stone. If you know more and think this is wrong let me know c:


	9. Life with Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader learns a bit about Jack and finds that someone has captured his interests.

Jack seemed prepared to continue on the statue well into the night, as he had begun lighting many candles. You silently watched as you had before. If Jack wanted to converse, he would start it as well as end it. You didn’t want to distract him too much.

“You haven’t eaten anything since I came in here, which was hours ago.” You pointed out. Jack stopped for a moment, fishing something out of his pocket.

“Here, the house to our left by the stables is mine. You said you could cook.” Jack stated, a small smile on his face. You accepted the key and rushed to the stables to grab your things.

The house was fairly cozy and had a few extra rooms. You dropped your things in the empty one before venturing to the kitchen. As expected for a man of Jack’s size, there were a variety of proteins and grain.  

You quickly prepared a meal with the ingredients and rushed back over to his work area. Jack barely glanced up as you let the door shut behind you.

“I’ve got to finish this within the next two days, so I probably won’t sleep soon.” Jack muttered, eyeing the plate in your hands. You passed it over to him, watching as he ate quickly.

“Well, I’ve slept plenty recently. I could always lend you a hand.” You smiled, taking the seat across from him. You examined the back of the statue, seeing all of the immense details.

“That sounds great.” Jack stated, chugging from his cup. You had been watching him all day, and he seemed to be extremely friendly to everyone in the village, no matter who they were.

Many people would stop in just to chat with Jack or leave him a small gift. Many of those leaving gifts were because Jack had done something for them for free, which happened extremely often I discovered. He even had small, colorful stones for the children to have. It was very interesting to see how he interacted with people while working.

You admired the work Jack did. His large hands moved so delicately over the stone. You decided you would walk around the village after he was done working on this statue, in order to meet people. Though, you had met quite a few people from running back and forth between the workshop and the house. Everyone seemed to be fairly kind in this town.

A couple days had passed before you were able to venture out and properly meet the other townspeople. You introduced yourself to the nearest people and those that walked into Jack’s shop.

You learned quickly to keep a small bag filled with colored rocks in different shapes on you at all times. The children recognized you easily and would always ask for one.

“Hello there.” A woman smiled. She looked to be only a little older than you were. You smiled back, reaching into the bag.

“Let’s see. Jack showed me how to make these and I made you a special one.” You grinned, pulling out a small lavender stone.

The woman collected the small stones, and she often went out searching for crystals to fill her shop. You had recently learned that Jack made special stones for her, and he taught you how to make them as well. It was a quick process.

“Really? I’m so glad.” She smiled. Jack had said that her name was Caiti. The two of them were often found together, as she would bring him crystals and meals. She stopped by every now and then to drop off meals, her face flushing when Jack reminded her that she didn't need to anymore.

It was quite obvious that the two of them had a love blossoming between them, yet neither would admit it.

“When are you going to the caves next?” You questioned, seeing as she had a few things in her hands.

“Oh, really soon. Probably tomorrow morning. I meant to tell you sooner.” Caiti rambled. She had a fond look in her eyes as she peered behind you, looking into the shop.

“Why don’t you come in?” You offered. Caiti shook her head, mumbling some incoherent phrases before rushing to her own shop.

You walked in, finding Jack chiseling a small gravestone. It was always a bit depressing to see that someone else had passed on, especially if they died young. 

“Were you talking with Caiti?” Jack asked, stopping his work. That was another thing, Jack only stopped his work completely if he asked about Caiti.

“I was. She liked the stone.” You grinned. Jack looked down, busying himself again with the headstone. You struggled to hold back a laugh as he busied himself, trying to seem nonchalant.

“That’s good.” Jack mumbled, focusing on etching the person’s information down. You peered over, not seeing any dates yet. Jack had begun writing the dates last, without you watching, because he found that you were upset when they died young.

“She’s going out to the caves to find more crystals tomorrow, and I’m going with her.” You muttered, pushing the words out quickly. Jack froze, looking up at you in shock.

“I don’t want either of you to go. It’s really dangerous.” Jack mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Don’t worry. We won’t get hurt. I’ll make sure she comes back perfectly fine.” You promised. Jack frowned, his eyebrows knitting together.

“I know she’ll be completely fine, but it’s you I’m worried about.” Jack sighed. You pondered his phrasing for a few moments, trying to determine what he had meant. You shrugged it off, and you rested a hand on his shoulders, feeling his muscles taut.

“Jack, I promise I will be completely fine.” You sighed. Jack had a worried look in his eye. You gave him a big hug from behind before urging him to get back to work.

Jack had this habit of worrying immensely about you, even with the slightest of things. He had asked Caiti to keep an eye on you. The two seemed to have a secret between them, making you believe they might be immortal as well.


	10. Let's Go Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Caiti head off to the caves to find some crystals, angering Jack ever so slightly.

You woke up early the next morning, hearing a soft snoring. Jack was finally getting some well-deserved rest. You got ready silently, putting on clothing appropriate for going through caves and such.

You prepared breakfast for Jack and yourself, putting his portion in the oven to keep it warm. You wrote a small note letting him know where it was and where you would be.

A small knock at the door alerted you to Caiti arriving. You crept out of the house, nearly running right into Caiti. You put a finger to your lips as you closed the door.

“Jack still doesn’t want you going, does he?” Caiti frowned. You shook your head, taking some of the supplies she was carrying.

“He’ll get over it. I’ll be fine.” You sighed, putting some of the equipment on your horse. You and Caiti got on your horses, making a beeline for the outskirts of the village before Jack woke up.

He was a light sleeper and somehow could tell if there was something problematic occurring.

“(Y/N)!” Jack shouted, his voice nearly stopping you. You glanced back, giving him a small wave before snapping the reins to catch up with Caiti.

The two of you rode on for quite a bit of time. The sun was hanging high in the sky as you arrived at her trails. She had gone through with Jack and made her own trails leading to the caves.

“Wow, it’s so beautiful.” You gasped, taking in the area. The cave seemed to sparkle. Caiti beamed as she tied her horse to a small area in the shade of some trees and by a river.

“Perfect area for crystals and here for the horses.” Caiti sighed, a large smile on her face. You hopped down, tying your horse.

You and Caiti made several trips to and from the caves. The sun was beginning to set as we were finishing up.

“Hey, see the top of the cave?” Caiti questioned, pointing to a small sparkling top. You nodded, squinting to try and see more. “There’s a large circle of crystals I want to try and get.”

The two of you used some roping materials and climbed up to the top. It took a while, but seeing all of the beautiful crystals up top made it worth it.

You used the ropes to slide buckets down the cave filled with fancy crystals after we got them loose. You had four buckets filled and decided to go before it got too dark.

“I’ll go first and help you down.” Caiti smiled, beginning to propel down the side. You were hanging onto the side, still towards the top of the cave, a hand on her ropes just in case.

You heard a couple of rocks crumbling and looked down to make sure Caiti was alright. She gave a silent thumbs up before continuing. You looked at her ropes, seeing more rocks crumble.

You rushed to grab her rope as it began falling. You grimaced as the rope burned your hands slightly, but you gripped the rope as tightly in your hands as you could.

“Caiti! Are you okay?” You called down. Squinting to try and see her figure. Caiti coughed a little.

“Yeah, scraped against the cave a little. I’m almost down. Did my rope break?” Caiti questioned, her sentences rushed.

“Some sharp rocks and metal shrapnel sliced it. I’ve got it though. I’ll lower you down!” You yelled, not sure how far she was.

“Alright, be careful!” Caiti hollered. You slowly lowered her rope, waiting to feel a pull on the line.

You could feel the rope cutting into your skin and you nearly let go as flashbacks of being tied to the stake came back. You shook your head strongly, pinching your palm.

“Come on. Be strong.” You muttered to yourself. You felt a sharp tug at the ropes and looked down to see Caiti on the ground with a lamp.

“Your turn! I’ll make sure you don’t fall!” Caiti bellowed. You laughed a little as you carefully descended from the ledge.

You tried to take a different way down than Caiti did, but the way you were going had many sharp stones and little pricks sticking out. You heard a small tear and looked down, hoping it was your clothing.

“You might want to hurry!” Caiti urged, worry lacing her voice. You took that as something awful was about to happen and pushed yourself down from the rock as hard as you could, landing close to the bottom. You heard the tearing sound again seconds after you found a good hold on the cave and fell to the ground.

“Oof. Damn rope.” You grumbled, pulling yourself up. Caiti looked at you, her eyes shining in the lantern’s light.

“Are you okay?” Caiti questioned. You nodded, gesturing to her. She nodded back. You looked at your hands in the dim light, seeing dried and fresh blood on them. They stung slightly.

“Let’s get going.” You suggested, grabbing one of the buckets with each hand. You grimaced slightly as the metal stung your freshly wounded hands.

When you got back to the village, the sun was starting to rise. You had been gone for nearly twenty-four hours.

You went to her shop first to drop off the crystals before going to Jack’s house. The two of you entered noisily, plopping your bags down right by the door.

“Finally you two are back.” Jack yawned, stretching. He had fallen asleep on the couch, clearly awaiting our return. He lit a few lamps before turning and seeing you.

His mouth hung agape as he inspected the both of you. He began to look extremely angry the longer he looked.

“What happened to you do?” Jack growled. You were taken aback by his roughness. Caiti started mumbling excuses and pulled Jack to the side.

Every once and a while they would pause, looking back at you. You were puzzled with their looks. Caiti’s face looked as dirty and scratched up as yours felt.

“(Y/N), do you notice anything?” Caiti questioned. You looked at her, your eyebrows knitting together.

“Erm, I feel dirty and a little scratched up?” You offered. Jack walked over, pulling the jacket you had on, off tenderly. You winced slightly, feeling something catch on the fabric.

“You’ve got a shrapnel of metal in your stomach.” Jack sighed. You looked down, seeing something shiny sticking out of your shirt.

“It must’ve happened when I slid down the cave.” You determined. You took your shirt off completely, avoiding the piece.

“We should get the doctor.” Caiti suggested. You shook your head, grabbing her arm before she could run off.

“It’ll be fine. Jack, pull it out for me.” You demanded. Jack’s eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms.

“I’m not taking it out.” Jack affirmed. You glared as he looked away from your face. With a deep sigh you wrapped your hands around the piece and gave a sharp tug, nearly pulling the piece out.

You groaned in pain, only making matters worse. Caiti made a small noise in the back of her throat as she rushed over to Jack.

“Just help her! She’ll only hurt herself doing it on her own!” Caiti whined. Jack made a noise of disapproval before stalking over and yanking the piece out as gently as he could.

“Ung, thank you.” You breathed. You rubbed the bleeding tear slightly. You rummaged through your bag, finding a piece of dear hide and putting it on top of the open wound.

“Are you sure I shouldn’t get the doctor?” Caiti begged. You looked over, seeing her and Jack upset.

“Listen, I’ll be fine. I’ve had a lot worse.” You chuckled. Caiti muttered something to Jack prior to grabbing her stuff and leaving.

You went to your room and curled up under the covers, kicking off your shoes when you realized they were still on. You drifted into sleep easily.


	11. A Little Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Caiti move in with Jack, the three becoming fast friends. A small accident arises, stirring the emotions.

You woke up with someone on the edge of your bed, and you couldn’t tell who it was at first. You rubbed your eyes, focusing on the body at the bottom of the bed.

“Caiti?” You groaned, rubbing her shoulder slightly. She groaned back, moving slightly before jolting straight up.

“Finally you’re awake! We were worried!” Caiti squealed. You scrunched your shoulders as she jolted towards you.

“What do you mean finally?” You yawned. Caiti had a small look of concern in her eyes as she rested her hand on your arm.

“It’s been three days.” Caiti frowned. You made a small noise, shrinking back into the bed.

“My body just needed the chance to heal.” You sighed, stretching. Caiti’s nose wrinkled as she was lost deep in thought.

“Has that happened before? You got really hurt and woke up later?” Caiti questioned.

“Why?” You narrowed your eyes, trying to deduce whether or not you should tell her. Caiti scratched behind her ears.

“It’s happened to me a couple of times.” Caiti mumbled. You let out a breath of relief.

“So that’s why Jack wasn’t worried about you.” You chuckled. Caiti giggled, nodding a yes. Her questioning eyes stared into yours and you laughed. “Yes, I’ve died without necessarily dying.”

“That’s awesome! I’m happy to have found someone else!” Caiti beamed. She looked like she wanted to ask more questions.

“If you’re wondering, no, you’re not the first immortal person I’ve met.” You smirked. Caiti’s mouth fell open.

The two of you spent a couple of hours discussing your deaths and the people you had met along the way. She had a dreamy look when you told her about Gavin and was intrigued by Ray.

“I’m surprised you told Jack.” You commented. Caiti rubbed the side of her head, like she does when she’s nervous.

“I had an accident in the caves when I was with Jack. He carried me back here and thought I died because it had been a week.” Caiti explained.

Jack had found his way into the room during your discussion and sat quietly listening along. Making small input about the people every now and then.

“It freaked me out, and I hadn’t told anyone I thought she was dead because people thought I killed her.” Jack sighed, scratching his neck.

After that incident, you moved on easily in your lives with you and Caiti worried for Jack’s safety. You even refused to take him anywhere too dangerous, which made him angry with the two of you.

 

_November 1742_

_I’ve been with Jack for six years already. I’ve learned so much from him. I can now carve stones almost as beautifully as he can. He was surprised I picked it up so fast._

_It wasn’t too surprising after I reminded him I spent many full days watching him carve. If Jack was awake, then I stayed awake with him. He had spent so much time alone working through the nights that it must have been a nice change._

_Caiti moved in recently. Her and Jack are in love and are planning to get married. The two of them are adorable together._

_Caiti and I often go to the caves to get crystals, even though Jack still doesn’t approve of it. She and I have come back hurt more often than not._

After years and years of working alone, Jack has taken on an apprentice. Some eager kid from the village. Jack was supposed to be fixing up a house in the village for a new family that had arrived and needed more hands.

Of course, the two of you helped out a lot, but Jack needed to train someone else. The boy he had selected had a great deal of muscle and height, seeming to be perfect for the job.

You all were nearly finished with the house when a small problem arose. You and Caiti had insisted on being the ones doing the dangerous work, but Jack got fed up and yelled at you one night. It was a tad frightening, but Caiti loved it.

Her favorite thing was when Jack would get angry since it happened so rarely. She would try everything to make him angry just for a quick laugh, which was what she was doing when an accident hit.

“Hey Jack. I think we should change the direction of the pattern for the stones.” Caiti suggested, her teasing obvious in her tone.

“Caiti, sweetheart, not now.” Jack growled, focusing on placing some larger stones together for the main foundation of the wall.

Caiti continued aggravating him, only stopping when you tapped her arm. The apprentice was chuckling along with her, constantly making small comments to assist her.

“Focus you three.” Jack huffed, maneuvering a rather large stone into the base of the wall. His apprentice had another large one waiting on the other side.

“I can do this side!” The boy claimed, trying to do as Caiti, Jack, and yourself had just done. The stone for the back wall was the heaviest stone and neither Caiti nor you could barely lift it _together_.

“That one’s really heavy!” Jack warned. He marched over to where the boy was on the small steps to put it higher up. “Put it down before you put it in wrong and ruin the entire house!” Jack warned.

The boy was too determined to listen and steadied the stone. Jack gave in and helped the boy get it in the proper place. They continued one with Jack directing him and moving it from the bottom.

You and Caiti stood close by in case anything were to happen, although Jack was never one to get seriously hurt. This time, was different.

The kid let go of the stone too early, and Jack didn’t have enough time to move. His body was crushed under the massive stone, his lower torso hanging over one side of the wall and his upper on the other.

“Jack!” The two of you girls screamed, rushing over to get the stone off. The boy had run to a tree and was getting sick, mumbling incoherent apologies as tears ran down his face and bile from his mouth.

You both grabbed a side of Jack and ran as fast as we could to his house. You bandaged Jack as well as you could before grabbing the doctor.

He had determined that Jack wouldn’t make it through the night. Caiti clung to your arm, sobbing as the doctor walked away. You took turns watching Jack, waiting for him to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am making Caiti immortal. Of course I will bring in Meg and Griffon and Lindsay. I'm not really sure who to make the reader's love interest, if there will be one. I will give the vague hints of there being possibilities with a few of them, but I don't think there will be an actual relationship unless anyone requests it.  
> Also, sorry the updates take a bit, I have to change the perspectives when uploading.


	12. Wake Me Up Before September Ends/We Could Be Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /song titles for chapter titles are fun/ Reader and Caiti urge Jack to wake up. Quite some time passes and Caiti begins to drift away. Also, sorry I couldn't choose a name (both sounded great).

Hours turned into days which turned into weeks. The two of you hadn’t moved him in hopes he would reanimate. You determined that the amount of damage done would have taken your bodies at least a month or two to fully heal if it was your first death.

You took over Jack’s job. Many of the townsfolk thought you and Caiti were insane and thought he must’ve died already. You had to shake it off and act as though everything were normal.

During the time you weren’t working was when Caiti would break down. She had been watching Jack for years and had finally moved to the point in her life where he loved her.

“He has to wake up.” Caiti sobbed, her fingers tracing Jack’s hand. You wrapped your arms around her, leading her to your cot.

“Listen, Caiti, you haven’t slept in a long time. Sleep.” You demanded. Caiti gulped, trying to halt her tears.

“We were going to get married.” Caiti wept, her hands covering her face. You sat on the corner of the bed, bringing her down with you.

“You _will_ get married.” You promised, preparing her in the bed. Eventually, Caiti did fall asleep.

Caiti’s body had been over-exerted, and she slept for three days to recover. You had kept watch and Jack while she slept, constantly feeling his freezing cold fingers and searching for a pulse.

One time, you thought you had felt the flicker of a pulse for just a moment. Jack’s fingers seemed to move before stilling completely again. You had taken to locking Jack’s room to hide him from Caiti.

She was too much of a mess to keep seeing his semi-mangled body. You would go in to check on Jack at least twice a day, and you would use a wet rag to clean his body.

You also had taken to putting a small amount of water in his mouth just to hydrate him. You know when you woke up the first time you were starving and dehydrated.  

You had a feeling in the pit of your stomach that Jack would wake up. You couldn’t be imaging his slight twitches and movements. Jack’s body hadn’t even started to rot or smell like a corpse, which was a good sign.

A month and a half later and Jack still hadn’t woken up. Caiti had started sleeping at her own place and during that period of time, didn’t contact you once. She even avoided your eyes when you were in the shop or saw her around town. The townsfolk presumed the two of you buried his body and that he was long gone, making you the new stonemason.

You had come home from a hard day at work that had lasted a full twenty-four hours, feeling exhausted. It was becoming a routine to work through one or multiple days.

You stuffed a piece of bread in my mouth, munching on the slightly stale food. That was also routine. You ventured to Jack’s room, seeing that Jack’s position had shifted.

You raced over to the bed, feeling different parts of his body. He was warm, much warmer than he had ever been before. His body was laying more on one of his sides than before.

“Jack, buddy, you in there?” You called in a soothing voice. You heard him moan and nearly jumped. You ran a wet cloth over his forehead, seeing his eyes flickering slightly.

“M-morning (Y/N).” Jack rasped. You choked back a cry as you wrapped your arms around him. Jack struggled to sit up, so you helped him move forward.

“I knew it. I knew you would come alive again.” You cried, a few tears slipping down your face. One of Jack’s shaky fingers wiped away the tears.

“What do you mean?” Jack croaked. His fingers wrapped around his throat as he looked around. You grabbed a glass of water and helped him drink.

“You’ve been dead for over a month.” You muttered, running your fingers through his hair. Jack’s eyes widened.

“You’re joking.” Jack whispered, rubbing his hand through his hair. You pulled him in for another tight hug.

“That idiot apprentice dropped the stone on you, crushing most of your internal organs.” You explained. You jolted up running to the kitchen to prepare some soup with a lot of meat.

You helped Jack get into the bath before sprinting into Caiti’s shop. You slammed the door open, nearly knocking down her crystals.

“(Y/N), what the hell are--?” Caiti trailed off, her angry yelling stopped by your hands covering her mouth.

“Come with me!” You urged, dragging her towards the door. The two of you arrived at Jack’s slightly out of breath. You found him at the table, trying to feed himself.

“Jack! You _are_  immortal!” Caiti screeched, wrapping her arms around him. Jack let out a deep chuckle as he gave up trying to feed himself.

“So I’ve been told.” Jack laughed again. Caiti took a chair, dragging it next to him. She sat feeding him, the two talking.

Caiti and Jack got married soon after. You had the awkward moment of hearing them talk about having kids. Both agreed they wouldn’t because they didn’t want to risk them dying before they did.


	13. I'll See You in the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes her leave. She finds herself back at what could be considered to be her safe house. /slight suicide mention/

_End-September 1743_

_The townsfolk were extremely shocked to see Jack at first, but they accepted that the doctor was wrong. Luckily, Jack’s perfectly healed now and is moving properly. I’m going to bring up the idea of leaving soon. I want the two love birds to spend a long time together._

_October 1743_

_Jack and Caiti scolded me when I explained to them that I wanted to leave. I had told them how much good luck I was having finding immortals and I wanted to somehow reunite all of us in a distant future._

_Jack pretended he still wasn’t totally healed and insisted I stayed until next October at least to help him build the sculptures. I agreed but told him that come October, we would prepare for my descent._

_November1743_

_The three of us all go to the caves at least once a week, but Caiti and I still look out for Jack. Since that was his first death, he’ll take weeks to heal completely._

_Jack said he wants to tell the town we’re going on a little excursion because he wants to die a few more times in order to have his healing time shortened._

_Caiti yelled at him and denied it. Jack doesn’t realize that dying still hurts like a bitch. His first death was over quickly._

_January 1743_

_Jack managed to convince Caiti to leave. I think he yelled at her. I’m not sure because I quickly left when the yells turned to moans. I did not want to hear that._

_Caiti agreed but had terms, such as going somewhere with a good view. Jack got simple injuries that killed quickly and healed quickly. At this rate, he could heal faster than I could. I told Jack I would be leaving early. I couldn’t stay any longer._

_I would be laying low in villages, staying in them for only a week at a time. I had many ways that I earned my keep in the villages, but those are unimportant. I spent around forty years on my own._

_I often found myself running into people I had met before, and I convinced them I was my own daughter. I also saw Jack and Caiti often. Once every ten years, we managed to encounter each other._

_I thought it was odd the first time, but after the third I realized they had an eye on me._

You shut the diary, reading the last few entries. You had killed yourself a handful of times to get your regeneration time to quicken. You had it sped up quite a bit.

You sighed, running your hands through your hair. You would leave in the morning, entering the search for Ryan. Soon after that, you would make my way to England, to see if Gavin really did have a brother and best friend there. You knew very little besides their names.

It was highly unlikely they would still be alive. After all, it _had_ been about ninety years. You curled underneath the soft sheets, easily falling asleep.

You awoke in the morning, finding a maid placing new clothes at the end of your bed. She looked vaguely familiar, besides the fact that she was older.

“Hello Miss.” She smiled, placing a tray on the desk. You rose from the bed, wandering over to the tray.

“Hello.” You yawned, curiously lifting the cover of the tray. You were greeted with a variety of breakfast pastries and coffees.

“We remembered what you liked.” She beamed, her arm touching yours. She was looking curiously at your stomach.

“All healed.” You smiled, lifting your top slightly. She let out a sigh of relief. Her fingers stretching outwards.

“A miraculous healer, just like Sir James.” She hummed, brushing your hair. You chewed silently on a pastry for a moment.

“Who’s Sir James?” You pondered. You felt her hands cease movement before continuing once more.

“Oh, he must have told you to call him Ryan. If he gets to know you more, he’ll tell you his secret first name. Forget I said anything.” The maid rushed.

“Could you give me the general direction of where Ryan would be? I’m going to search for him.” You questioned, admiring the way the ponytail high on your head swayed with your every movement.

“I’ve got the name of the village he was staying at. I’ve always got tabs on him, just in case anything happens. He sends a letter twice a week, but he hasn’t sent any lately.” She frowned.

“What is your name? I would quite like to know you better.” You declared, rummaging through the closet to find proper adventuring wear.

“My name is Amelia.” She smiled, lightly pushing you aside. She pulled out the perfect outfit for your search and you silently thanked her before putting it on.

You prepared with Amelia. You would look a bit strange to others, as you were dressed as a man. The clothing was easier to move in and store items in. You had on a simple pair of navy pants with a grey blouse. To complete it, there was a darker grey jacket you had worn over.

The jacket had many hidden pockets that Amelia had stuffed with vials of poison and paint. She gave you a small bag of golden coins to keep tucked in your pants pocket.

“You look breathtaking.” Amelia grinned, tying your shoes, as you couldn’t tie them the proper way. You chewed your lip for a second, wondering if it would have been better to not wear makeup.

You shook the thought from your head, instead grinning back at her as you secured a pistol to the waistband of your pants and a dagger on your hip. You straddled a horse and looked down to Amelia. Her face was slightly flushed as she stared at you.

“Don’t kill too many people, and if you do tell me all about it.” Amelia beamed, pressing her palms to her cheeks. You stared at her for a second before realizing she _enjoyed_ hearing about gruesome things.

You set off with a small frown and wave. It was strange for someone so innocent looking to be into that.


	14. Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds Ryan where you would expect him to be.

It took a full day of traveling to reach the village where Ryan was supposed to be. When you got there, you didn’t find him. A woman gave you some bread before telling you the name of another town he had traveled to.

After a full week of being bounced between towns, you arrived to a town with someone that said they could take you to Ryan.

“What’s a beautiful woman like you doing wearing men’s clothing?” The man smiled, his voice sickeningly sweet. You tied your horse with the others giving him a short answer.

“Easier for travels. It has been a week.” You explained, your hand wandering towards your dagger. The man nodded, holding out his hand. You politely declined, urging him to take you to Ryan.

You found Ryan locked up in a cell with another man. He’s eyes gleamed when he saw you.

“My dear (Y/N), how long has it been?” Ryan grinned. You rolled your eyes, taking a seat across from the cell.

“What did you do this time?” You sighed. Ryan gave the man next to him a small clap on the back, nearly knocking him forwards.

“They didn’t like the experiments Franklin here and I were doing.” Ryan explained. You would ask him about those later.

“How much to get these two loons out?” You bargained, looking at the man from before. His smile twisted into something fairly sinister.

“One night in bed with me.” He offered. You and Ryan snorted at the same time. You shot Ryan a small look before continuing.

“I’m talking about money, not sex.” You glared. The man held out his hand. You grabbed the bag of coins from your pocket, emptying half into your pocket before pulling the bag out and giving it to him.

“Not as much as I hoped for.” The man sighed, fingering the keys to open the cell. You pulled out four more coins, holding your hand out. He placed the keys in it, counting the money.

“Let’s go.” You urged, watching as Ryan grabbed the other man. You threw the keys on the desk, rushing out of the jail with Ryan. The three of you untied our horses before traveling to a town you had visited on your way.

Once we settled down, you began pestering Ryan.

“Who is this old man?” You sighed. Now that we were in better lighting, you could see the man looked like he was in his eighties.

“He harnessed energy and captured lighting! That’s how there’s so much light in here.” Ryan beamed. You patted his head lightly.

“He looks like he’s gonna die soon.” You muttered as Franklin talked to his wife. Ryan nodded, his arm lacing around your waist.

“I was hoping to be a part of more of his experiments, but I forgot to come back and visit him. I was there when he first began capturing the energy.” Ryan smirked.

The two of you said your goodbyes and soon enough, you and Ryan were on your way back. Amelia was ecstatic for both of you to be back safely, but she was upset neither of you had killed anyone.

Ryan escorted you up to your room, collapsing on you bed. You collapsed beside him, too tired to argue and get him out. You quickly fell asleep. 


	15. Surprise, I'm Baaaack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Ryan fall into a murderous routine together. They do encounter some people though~ (getting a tad graphic with the gore here)

You and Ryan fell into a routine. You would go out together to kill or hunt. The killing was something you began to enjoy more and more with Ryan.

_1794_

_Ryan took me on one of his “business” trips. I found out what he meant when he said we would be taking care of business._

Amelia had prepared for your departure. You had a simple, black horses waiting for you. Ryan had face paint on and he did yours as well. Amelia had put your hair up into elaborate ponytails.

You wore something similar as to what you rescued Ryan in. This time, it was green pants with a green jack and brown blouse.

Ryan let out a low whistle as you approached him and Amelia by the carriage. You laughed a little, shaking your head.

“I quite like when you dress like this. It makes me think you’re ready to kill.” Ryan grinned, strapping a pistol on the back of his pants. You followed in suit, also attaching your dagger.

“How many people are we taking care of?” You questioned. Ryan paused, taking a moment. You watched his fingers countlessly moving.

“We’ll find out.” Ryan shrugged. You both got on the horses before trotting off. The ride was fairly silent besides the sounds of the horses.

You could see the dim lights coming from a village, and Ryan stopped for a second. He reached out, grabbing your arm.

“I want you to be careful. You take longer than I do to heal.” Ryan demanded. You nodded, grabbing his arm back.

“I’ll be fine. I promise.” You smiled. You ran your fingers through his ponytail, lightly tugging. Ryan pulled you closely, giving you a tight hug.

“Let’s go do this.” Ryan grinned, a sparkle in his eyes. The village was nearly silent as you went through, hiding your horses behind a cluster of trees.

Looking around, you realized there were no typical houses. They were all fake. There were only three with actual lights and people.

“We’ll take this one first.” Ryan whispered, leading the way to the furthest house. He insisted on taking the front door while you took the back. At his signal, you would enter at the same time.

You watched him run to the front until you couldn’t see him. You felt the blood rushing to your ears as you gripped my dagger. He said not to use the pistol unless absolutely necessary.

You heard Ryan’s hooting and crept inside of the house. It was huge, and you could hear hushed voices talking. A man was right in front of you as you came in, his back to you.

You sunk your dagger into his throat, standing on your tip toes to cover his mouth. You felt the warm liquid spray out as you took your weapon from his neck. You carefully set the body down on the floor, dragging it behind a couch.

You treaded lightly through the house, feeling a wave of energy hit as you sunk your dagger into another man’s neck. You felt a man grab you from behind as you reached for you dagger.

You grabbed a syringe from your jacket pocket, reaching up to sheathe it in his neck. You spun around, watching the liquid drain into his vein. His eyes instantly rolled back into his head and he fell with a small thunk.

You grabbed your dagger and the syringe. Ryan had warned not to leave any weapons behind. You filled the syringe once more, sheathing it again.

You and Ryan easily cleared out the first two houses. The last house would prove to be more difficult. The people there were more on guard.

You struggled to take out the first guy you came across, as he tried to slam you into a wall when you sliced his neck and throat. You managed to kill two before you heard pistols firing.

You quickly grabbed yours and began firing. You had to bite back a grin as you saw the blood spraying everywhere. You could barely believe that you were feeling over joyed from killing these people.

The different ways you could kill someone and the different ways their blood came out was admirable.

You actually laughed as you killed a large man that was barreling towards you. No, it was his gigantic frame falling forwards and the look in his eyes. You were able to use your dagger and syringe on one other person.

With a bounce in your step, you stepped over a few bodies before finding Ray standing by Ryan, the two in a stand-off. You rushed over.

“Stop it this instant, both of you!” You hissed. Ryan and Ray looked at you. Ray’s eyes widening.

“(Y/N), what are you doing here?” Ray gaped. His eyes went to your ribs. You waltzed over to Ryan, forcing his pistol down.

“Ray, please. Come back with us.” You begged. Ray’s eyes shimmered for a moment as he hid his weapon. Ray hadn't wanted you to go in the first place, and he would rather you have died than left him. If you could just convince Ray to join the two of you.

“You seriously think you can trust this guy?” Ryan scolded, hiding his weapon. You rushed over to Ray, wrapping your arms around him.

“I lived with him for four years. Ray please, come with us. We’re all the same.” You mumbled into his neck. Ray’s grip tightened around You.

“Okay.” Ray whispered. Suddenly, his weapon moving in his hands. You had barely noticed he had grabbed it again. You felt a few tears slip down your face and land on his jacket.

“Ray, please. Not again.” You whined. Ray made a small noise. Next thing you know, Ryan has a syringe emptying into Ray’s neck.

“This will be easier. Let’s go.” Ryan ordered, dragging Ray’s body off of you. You followed behind Ryan until you arrived at his home. 


	16. Explain Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader confronts Ray /fairfacadecyndrome thanks for an idea~/ and finds some of his reasoning behind trying to kill her

Ray was put in a more prison-like room. The door locked from the outside and the windows were barred. When Ray came to, you and Ryan were on the other side of a glass wall within the room.

“Where the hell am I?” Ray snarled, jumping out of the bed. You went inside of the room, after coaxing Ryan to allow you.

“We’re some place nice. Ryan just needs to know you won’t hurt us.” You explained. Ray grumbled something under his breath as he took a seat in a plush chair.

“Why aren’t you dead?” Ray asked, looking you up and down. You pulled your shirt up, showing him where there was a slight scar from his knife.

That was a new thing you had noticed, every death left a small scar. You had some small burns on your calves; a scar where Ryan’s arrow penetrated your heart; a small pinpoint hole in your arm from a needle before you died from the plague; and a scar from Ray.

You waltzed around slowly, your fingers trailing all of the surfaces. You felt the fabric of the plush chair and your fingers danced a little behind it.

“I was for a little while, but I’m like you. I don’t die for long.” You smirked, wrapping an arm around Ray.

“So that’s why you never died when I poisoned you.” Ray muttered. You poked his cheek, your finger digging in quite harshly.

“Bingo. Why did you try to kill me Ray?” You glared, slipping back around. You grabbed a small stool, dragging it in front of Ray. He looked a little nervous and rubbed his neck.

“At first it was because I didn’t like new people in the village. Had to make an example ya know?” Ray huffed, trying to get comfortable. You crossed your arms, trying to find an intimidating pose.

You leaned forward, nearly entering his personal space, settling on that being a fairly intimidating pose. Ray sure looked a bit pained as you leaned closer.

“But I grew to like you. Really, we became fast friends. You were also the only person in the village that didn’t cower before me.” Ray chuckled lightly. You brushed your hair behind your ears and leaned back.

“Then why did you try to kill me when I tried to leave? I said I would come back.” You frowned, absentmindedly rubbing your ribs.

“I wanted you to faint and be out for a couple days, wake up off of your horse not too long from here. I was going to grab you and carry you back, make you think it was a dream.” Ray assured, his voice having a certain tone to it.

“That’s supposed to make me feel better? That tone in your voice saying you just wanted me injured enough that I would faint?” You snapped, jolting off of the stool. The stool went rolling across the floor.

Ray sunk backwards in the chair, drawing in a deep breath. You stalked over to where he was, slamming your palms down on his thighs quite roughly.

“You could have told me how you felt. Ask me to return as soon as I could.” You snarled, getting up in Ray’s face. His eyes had a small shimmer in them. You yanked yourself away, barely catching his next few words.

“This anger, I like it.” Ray blurted, his voice extremely quiet. You pulled your fingers in tight against your palms, resisting the urge to dig your nails into your skin.

“You’re an idiot!” You yelled, rushing out of the room. The door was quickly locked behind you with several different locks.

You examined the things around you as you tried to calm yourself. There were a lot of things you had never seen before. They all seemed so advanced. You had never noticed how many, what Ryan called light bulbs, there were.

You asked Ryan once why he didn’t share his creations, but he insisted on laying low. Giving a response like: I can’t have a lot of people knowing about me, I don’t age. Ryan snapped you out of your small bubble with his talking.

“Do you believe him?” Ryan questioned, peering at your face. You sighed, running your fingers through your hair.

“Yeah, he didn’t lie. Bring him some food.” You sighed again, making your way to your room.


	17. Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversing occurs pretty much. It's sorta just a filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there haven't been updates for a while. I started school and lost some of my inspiration. I will try to continue updating

You laid on your bed, staring at the ceiling. Ryan said he wanted to “have a chat” with Ray. He had a glimmer in his eyes that told you there would be very little talking.

You sighed, throwing yourself out of the bed. Even if Ray was immortal, you didn’t want to let Ryan injure him too badly.

You could hear some quiet mumbling as you approached Ray’s makeshift prison. You tried to listen in, wanting to catch a hint of what they could possibly discussing. You quickly grew impatient and snuck into the room.

You saw that Ray and Ryan were sitting together in the room, simply discussing why either had been at the previous village. After some chuckling and further discussion on their deaths, they grew silent.

“Hey guys.” You mumbled, walking into the room. They both looked up as you walked in, a little startled. You plopped down in a seat close to the door, simply watching them.

“Seems like we have a bit in common here.” Ray smiled, tugging his purple coat around him. You stared at the coat, realizing it was the only one you had ever seen him wear.

It didn’t hit until that moment, the little things that were always the same. Ray always had on his purple coat, and Ryan liked having his hair in a neat ponytail. He also liked covering his face when he went out.

Ryan also dressed a little darker than Ray did. You sat, zoning out as you examined the two of them.

“Like we both killed you.” Ryan tried again, with a small laugh. You sighed, leaning back in your chair. 

“Ha ha. Look how funny you too are.” You rolled your eyes. You sat with them in the room until Ryan decided it was time for you all to sleep.

They had discussed quite a bit of business. It seemed that Ryan did business with a lot of different people in different towns widely spread, but a majority of the people were starting problems.

Ryan decided that the three of you would start taking out people that caused issues. Ray agreed a bit too eagerly for your liking.

You explained one day after that to Ryan that you would be leaving soon, traveling to England for a bit for a small vacation.

“(Y/N), what are your real intentions?” Ryan asked, wrapping his arm around you. He led you away from where you, Ray, and him had just been conversing.

“Listen, I just feel like I should go there. It would be fun.” You mumbled. Ryan made his way down the halls, dragging you behind. On the way, he found and grabbed Amelia.

“Fine, but you are not going alone. You and Amelia will go.” Ryan declared. Amelia’s eyes lit up.

“Amelia is the main person that helps you prepare though.” You argued. Ryan pinched your cheek slightly.

“If you want to leave, Amelia is going with you.” Ryan insisted. You sighed, giving in easily. When you told Ryan you wanted to leave immediately, he had a small grimace on his face.

“What? What is with that face?” You groaned. Ryan’s hands reached back, fumbling with his hair.

“Ray and I are going away to take care of business far and wide, so we need Amelia to prepare for our departure first.” Ryan explained. You let go of a breath, relieved that it wasn’t anything serious. 


	18. Prepare for Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /I've gotten bad at these so just read the story/

Most of the manor was busy preparing for two departures, one with a large variety of weapons. Amelia had been told of your _special_ ability, just to keep her less worried.

Ryan had only told her because he didn’t want her panicking too much if you died. Amelia immediately understood, having been with Ryan for quite some time. Amelia didn’t seem too worried for Ryan as we gathered materials for his departure.

There was a little under ten minutes until Ray and Ryan would be leaving. They had everything they needed and assisted preparing Amelia and yourself, but Ryan had grabbed you by the elbow, dragging you to a close room.

“How long are you staying there?” Ryan questioned, reluctant to release his hold on you. You shifted under the weight of his gaze, simply shrugging.

Ryan sighed, a small chuckle escaping. You looked up at him, seeing him smiling down at you. He placed a hand on your lower back, dragging you closer to him.

“Be safe, and return with Amelia soon.” Ryan mumbled, his arms wrapping around you in a warm hug. You settled into him, hugging him back. The two of you stood for a few moments longer before releasing each other.

“You be safe as well.” You smiled, pressing a few stray hairs from his ponytail back. Ryan left the room, leaving you by yourself. You leaned against a wall, sighing deeply.

A knock on the door as it opened startled you. Ray walked in, a shy grin on his face as he shut the door behind him.

“You aren’t going to stab me to keep me from leaving, are you?” You joked. Ray’s face paled slightly as he crossed the room in two short strides.

“Be safe.” Ray demanded, leaning down to hug you. You settled into him, a small laugh escaping your lips.

“Stay safe Ray.” You mumbled into his shoulder. The people outside of the door seemed miles away, and there was a constant shuffle of feet with orders being yelled every now and then.

You shrugged out of the hug, crossing to the door. You rested your hand on it, taking a deep breath before joining the hustle.

You and Amelia wouldn’t be able to bring as many weapons as you wanted to, but you sure as hell weren’t leaving without any. You had quite a few poisons hidden in your luggage.

Ryan had given you an extremely large sum of money, as quite a bit of it would be used to bribe the sailors to allow your weapons and vast amount of luggage. Amelia had laughed when she got the money, insisting that it wouldn’t be enough while you stood there shocked, thinking there was too much.

You and Amelia waved off Ray and Ryan before gathering a few more materials that you would need. You hesitated, not wanting to leave. You wanted to wait and stay longer. You wanted to find a place to call home, but that wouldn’t be now.


	19. A Little Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and reader are in England now.

You and Amelia were able to successfully find yourselves in the other country. It was fairly easy to get there, and you had a home immediately. Ryan had some connections even here.

The home was a decent size with nice looking furniture. Amelia figured that you were in a different country just for a change of scenery, and you would have to tell her the true purpose at some point.

The night of our arrival, you found yourself sneaking documents out of the minister’s makeshift office. You had worn all black, with your face coated in a light grey paint around my eyes and white covering the rest of my skin.

That was one thing you had taken from Ryan. You enjoyed covering your face. You started by painting it a ghostly white color then adding grey on and around your eyes, streaking it down your cheeks. Finishing the look is a lavender color on your lips. It made you seem slightly doll like, and you loved it.

You were slipping between alleyways and houses, silently hiding when someone seemed too close. The Prime Minister was someone named George Free, which you believed to be a descendant of Gavin’s family.

Most of his files weren’t locked down too securely, but you did find some stashed ones locked away with an assortment of traps. You were lucky enough not to set off any of the traps and snag them.

You figured they were his files since they were bound so securely. They had awkwardly been thrown into your bag as you began to flee.

You slammed into your house, making Amelia rush to the door. She looked relieved to see you standing there and not some intruder.

“Did you find what you wanted?” Amelia questioned, wrapping her robe tighter around herself.

“I believe so.” You grinned, shrugging out of your jacket and then slipping your shoes off. You pulled the secured box from your bag, placing it on your dining table. Amelia waited as you washed the paint from your face and changed into a nightgown.

She had broken the locks open and placed them around the table, after drawing the box and the way the locks and chains had been placed. You were starting to see why Ryan wanted you to be with her.

You opened the box, seeing piles among piles of papers. You rummaged through pulling out a small stack of birth certificates. You spread them out, spotting certain ones immediately. You sorted them out, looking for familiar names.

“These are fakes, and some of these years haven’t even happened yet.” You gasped, thumbing through the certificates.

There were dozens of certificates for George Free and Gavin Free, as well as someone named Dan Gruchy. You felt your heartbreaking at the sight of Gavin’s papers.

You continued browsing through the papers until you found it too hard to keep your eyes open. You noticed Amelia had already gone to her room and was in her bed. You collapsed in my bed after placing the tin box of papers on the floor under your bed.

You woke up fairly early to the sound of breakfast being made and Amelia singing quietly. You put on a nice dress and finished getting ready before greeting Amelia.

“I took a look through those papers, and there’s a common address. We’re going after we eat.” Amelia stated, not looking away from the meal she was preparing.


	20. Well What Do We Have Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more writing! /again sorry college keeps me busy/

You and Amelia had to use the carriage for your trip, due to the address being a fair distance away from where you were staying. Amelia made light conversation as she took the two of you away from the town.

You looked at the large house you had approached, hesitantly raising your fist. You took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“Hello Miss, how can I help you?” A young girl greeted. You looked at her maid outfit and how young she seemed. You shook your head, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

“Is Mr. Free here? I’m an old friend.” You smiled. The girl beamed, letting you through the door. Once the door shut, she rushed off down the halls.

You were guided by another maid to a small table with tea and snacks set up. You raised the cup to you lips, instantly putting it down. You nearly threw the cup down but knew better than to allot to what you had discovered aloud.

It was extremely faint, but you could make out the scent of bitter almonds. You immediately realized there was cyanide in the tea. Ryan and Amelia had trained you to recognize poisons.

“They will be down shortly, so just enjoy your tea and crumpets.” The maid beamed, walking out. You trailed your fingers along the pattern of the cup as you waited.

You looked up, hearing four sets of footsteps approach. You stood up, straightening your dress. When the door opened, you simply smiled.

You watched as George Free walked in, followed by Dan Gruchy. You had some very important questions to ask them once they seated themselves. However, there was someone behind them. You felt all of the oxygen leave your lungs at once.

“G-Gavin?” You managed to choke out. He looked at you, his jaw dropping. He rushed over, taking your hands.

“(Y/N), is that really you?” Gavin squealed. You and he stood for some time, hands gliding over each other’s faces.

“Last time I saw you, I had placed the clothes on your charred body.” You whispered. Gavin looked slightly confused before he nodded.

“And the last time I saw you, we were burning.” Gavin mumbled, rubbing left bicep. Your fingers itched to peel back his clothing and see what type of marks lingered from his death.

“Is that where your scar is?” You questioned, trying not to reach out and trace where he was rubbing. Gavin awkwardly nodded. You pulled each other in for a spine-crushing hug.

“Who is this?” George questioned, suspicion dripping in his tone. Gavin introduced you and explained everything quickly.

“And are you the one that broke in last night?” Dan smirked. You felt your face pale slightly.

“I, uhm, I might have been.” You mumbled, fumbling with your hands. Gavin and Dan laughed, but George didn’t look amused.

“I expect the box be returned on my desk by tomorrow morning.” George huffed. Dan extended his hand, taking yours quite roughly.

“The name’s Dan Gruchy. Obviously you’re (Y/N). Gavin has talked a lot about you.” Dan smirked. Gavin’s face turned slightly pink.

“Only good things I hope.” You joked. The two laughed again while George’s face remained stoic. A maid barged in, giving you a strange look, before whispering something to George.

“It’s probably her driver.” George murmured. The maid continued speaking to him in hushed tones until someone else barged in, this time dragging someone.

“Amelia!” You yelled, slamming into the person dragging her. You took fighting stance as you moved her behind you.

The man that had dragged her in prepared his stance too, clearly preparing to strike. Dan and Gavin were over in-between the two of you in an instant. You sat on the floor, cradling Amelia.

Her face was slightly bloodied and bruised, and she seemed to have been knocked unconscious.

“I am leaving.” You declared, lifting Amelia and putting her over your shoulder. Her weight was a little awkward due to you not being that strong, but you could manage.

“Wait, (Y/N), you should stay here! Let us take care of her!” Gavin urged. You turned, managing a hard glare.

“She’s not like us Gavin. She could actually die, so I need to take care of her.” You snarled. You hurried out of the room, across the building, and down the stairs.

You gently placed Amelia in the back of the carriage. You had just placed yourself properly when Dan ran down the stairs, a large medical kit in his hand.

“Take me with you. I’m a doctor and can help.” Dan begged, huffing every now and then to catch his breath. You gestured for him to climb in the carriage, and once you were sure he was in, you cracked the whip.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midterms are over now... hopefully I'll update more

You arrived at the house quickly, with many disgruntled shouts from other people as you zoomed around almost too fast. Dan carried Amelia and his medical bag inside, gently placing her on the couch.

You stood around, watching Dan as he worked. You assisted him in cleaning her face and a few other things. Living with Ryan and Jack, one had to become useful in these situations.

When Amelia finally woke up, she was very disgruntled and tried to attack Dan, since he was so close to her face.

“Amelia he’s okay!” You stated, grabbing her hands. Her eyes widened as she looked around the house.

“Here, you need to take this medication. It’ll help with the pain.” Dan instructed, holding out a glass of water and a few pills. Amelia turned her head away.

“Amelia do as he says!” You demanded. She looked shocked, as you had never raised your voice at her before. She immediately did as you said.

Dan placed her in her bed while you got to work on dinner. You made a simple meal, placing it out for the two of you. You ate in an awkward silence.

“So you’re immortal. Gav always had a feeling.” Dan stated, making simple conversation.

“Yeah, his parents always knew. I think I knew deep in my mind he was too. After we had been burned, when I came back to put clothes on him, he didn’t seem as burned. I had always shaken it off as my imagination.” You laughed. Dan laughed along, collecting his dishes.

You began doing your dishes, a silence washing over you again. Dan would be sleeping on the couch and taking you with him to George’s office in the morning.

You woke up with the normal sound of breakfast cooking, but it wasn’t Amelia in the kitchen. You were rather shocked to see Dan preparing the meal while Amelia was still resting.

You and Dan ate together in silence, leaving a covered plate for Amelia afterwards. You made sure she would be okay before meeting Dan outside.

“You’ve got the files?” Dan double-checked. You huffed, lifting the container up. Dan made his way to the carriage, deciding he would be the one to drive you to the Town Hall.

George barely looked up as the two of you entered the room, but once he did he continued to stare at what you were wearing. He snorted at your appearance as you placed the container on his desk. You clicked your tongue in annoyance.

“Go ahead and say what you want.” You grumbled, crossing your arms. George opened his mouth, instantly closing it when Dan shot him a look.

You had worn a dress when you arrived at their manor, just to look normal; however, you preferred the ease of a suit. It wasn’t too common for women to wear suits, but many women found a comfort in it.

You waited in silence as George shifted through his papers. You had even placed his locks and chains back in the box for him. George placed the box inside of a drawer and slammed it shut.

“You can leave now.” George huffed. You narrowed your eyes, contemplating on saying something to him.

“It’s probably best to go check on Amelia.” Dan suggested. You sighed, knowing he was absolutely correct.


End file.
